


Little bitty Heaven

by Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Older Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, baby bones, papy is so cute, younger papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baby Papyrus is so adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little bitty Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale one-shot, not linked to anything else. don’t own anything but anything original. Tobyfox owns undertale... no clue who owns swap.

Sans giggled as Papy crawled around the apartment, the skeleton monster seemed to have an obsessive need to keep Sans in sights. Mind you, he was sure that Papyrus was suppose to be in bed hours ago.

“Snas... Snas,” Papy cheered, clapping at the other skeleton getting his attention.

“Did you escape dad again?” he asked, leaning down and gathering his brother in his arms.

“No sleep, bad,” Papy pouted, Sans giggled.

“How bout a story bro,” Sans said as they entered the smaller skellies room, he looked in amusement at the passed out form of Gaster there father.

“Story Story!” papyrus cheered, the smaller skeleton monster cuddled against his brother as Sans began to once again read his favourite book. Soon the baby bones was fast asleep, happily dreaming away.

He almost wished Papy would sleep so deep and happily forever, after all he himself was such a light sleeper.

OoOoO

“Papy, get up, your going to be late for work,” a a blue bandana clad skeleton monster cried, trying to pulls the tall and lanky younger monster from the bed.

“...” Papyrus said not even stirring.

“To think he’d enjoyed Papy’s sleeping ability as a kid.

END


End file.
